reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlaws to the End
Outlaws To The End is the first of three DLC packages for Red Dead Redemption. It was released on June 22 , 2010 and it was free to download. This six mission co-op package was released simultaneously for PS3 and Xbox 360 on June 22, 2010. The mode can be played with up to four players online and grants the player experience and new achievements/trophies. Missions These six missions play out across the game world, including: The Herd Cattle rustlers have taken control of Pike's Basin. Fight your way in and wipe out the rustlers, then use teamwork to protect the herd as you lead them home to Armadillo while drawing heavy fire from snipers and reinforcements on horseback. The River Ride a raft down river, taking out rebel camps along the way until you reach the rebel stronghold of Nosalida and a final epic battle for the town’s massive weapon caches. Watch out for enemy rafts equipped with Gatling guns. Ammunition The Mexican Army has the town of Tesoro Azul under siege. Storm the gates under heavy cannon fire, using Gatling guns and sniper fire to destroy the Mexican artillery placements. Walton's Gold Walton’s Gang has taken control of a mining camp rich with gold in Gaptooth Breach. Fight through the camp and load your mine cart with as much gold as you can carry and get out as fast as you can. Walton’s boys have rigged the place to blow! The Escape You and your teammates must attack and steal a gold coach along with a wagon and a Gatling gun. Once acquired, you will be sent to turn them in to the American Army and then must clear out remaining resistance in the town of Tumbleweed. After clearing the town, prepare for an explosive standoff that will take you all the way to Mexico. The Kidnapped Girl Another gang has taken over Fort Mercer, and they’re holding a farmer’s daughter hostage. You and your crew will need to charge the fort and eliminate the gang with all firepower necessary. Then fend off enemy reinforcements as you transport the girl by stagecoach safely to her home at Ridgewood Farm. Classes There are 4 classes in Outlaws to the End. You choose which class to play as before the mission starts by walking up to it's dummy and pressing Y/Triangle. Soldier The general purpose class. Armed with a Volcanic Pistol and a Winchester Repeater. The soldier II class has an Evans Repeater. This class can perform well at medium range with the repeater. It is a good class if you don't know what the mission involves, or you need to perform the basic roles of different classes in the same mission. Miner The close-quarters powehouse. Armed with a Schofield Revolver, Pump-Action Shotgun, and Dynamite. The Miner II class has a Semi-auto Shotgun. Miners are the perfect close quarters class. Toss in a stick of dynamite, then mop up the survivors with your shotgun. WARNING: Do not use Dynamite on the raft on River. If the game glitches, the Dynamite will go off in your hand, killing everyone on the raft! Marksman The long-range class. Armed with a Cattleman Revolver, Rolling Block Rifle, and Throwing Knives. The Marksman II class has a Carcano Rifle. Marksman are great when it comes to picking off the gunners of Gatlings and Cannons. If they have to get into the thick of it, the revolver and throwing knives come in very handy. It is best if they stay back and pick off gunners however, and if you do have to get down and dirty, grab a repeater off a fallen enemy. Gunslinger The medium-range class. Armed with a Double-Action Revolver, Repeater Carbine, and Fire Bottles. The Gunslinger II class has a High Powered Pistol. The repeater should be replaced with a different one asap. Compared to the Soldier, the Gunslinger is better. The double action has a faster rate of fire, and you have fire bottles to block paths and flush out hiding enemies. The only down-side is the carbine's 7 rounds. Luckily, most enemies drop better repeaters such as Winchesters, Henrys, and Evans. No Holds Barred This class is only available when playing Advanced Co-Op. It consists of every weapon you have unlocked in multiplayer. Unless you want to use a weapon you haven't unlocked that is one of the advanced classes, then you should use this class. Glitches ::Main Article: Glitches in Outlaws to the End Gallery File:Hjh.jpg File:D.jpg File:Rdr_coop_select.jpg File:11327.jpg File:Red-Dead-Redemption-Multiplayer-With-Grin-Inducing-Screen1-500x280.jpg Achievements/Trophies See Trophies/Achievements for full details Challenges See Multiplayer Challenges for full details. Category:Multiplayer Category:Redemption Missions Category:Redemption DLC Category:Red Dead Redemption